


we're like hot chocolate and marshmallows: you're hot, and i want to be on top you.

by godsrevolver



Series: 25 days of novahd, december 2016 [3]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsrevolver/pseuds/godsrevolver
Summary: James had decided that if he was going to be late, he should just be really late, and get coffee on the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> twenty-five days of novahd, day three. prompt was hot chocolate/hot drinks.
> 
> this day's writing was shorter than usual, so sorry about that. also, i decided that this would turn eventually into an established relationship, though im not sure if i want to explicitly state it. so that's to be expected.

The snow had stopped overnight, but the wintery weather didn’t. 

 

When James gotten up at eight, he found his phone flooded with texts.  _ Can’t come in today _ , Trevor had said,  _ snowed in _ . Aron said the lock was frozen on his car, so he couldn’t drive. James didn’t believe that one bit, but he wasn’t willing to make the trip out of town just to pick him up. Joe was still on vacation and wouldn’t be back until the 5th, which meant only Asher, Anna, and Aleks were left. 

 

James let out a deep sigh. There was editing work to be done, not to mention a ton of things to film for December. Saturday was one of their most productive days, which only made matters worse. Luckily, both Anna and Asher were able to come in, but Aleks hadn’t responded yet. James guessed that he was probably still asleep. Aleks was regularly late to work; that’s just who he was, despite him being the co-founder of the channel. James wasn’t in the mood to joke around today. They were down half of their staff, which meant less productivity than usual, which was already lower than it should’ve been. 

 

Before James could call him, he got a text from Aleks. 

 

_ 8:15 a.m. _

_ hey my car isn’t starting, dont think i can make it today _

 

_ I can come and pick you up then, _ James typed back,  _ just give me time to get ready _ . Aleks lived a decent amount away from James, but he was always the exception.

 

James had decided that if he was going to be late, he should just be really late, and get coffee on the way.  It was times like these where he wished there was a Dunkin Donuts in town so he wouldn’t have to drive all the way to Denver; he missed having one on pretty much every block in town. Starbucks was the closest, so that’s what he was stuck with.

 

As he pulled up to the drive-through, James guessed that it was worth a shot to try and call Aleks, but of course, no answer. James had no idea what to get him, so he decided on a hot chocolate for Aleks and a peppermint mocha for himself. It wasn’t often James got Starbucks-- it was overpriced and usually as good as any other coffee. But today, he wanted to treat himself and Aleks.

 

As he waited, he tried to call Aleks one last time. James was pissed off at this point; it was almost ten thirty, so Aleks should’ve been up at this point. To his surprise, the phone picked up this time. 

 

_ “Mm”? _ Aleks hummed into the phone. James could tell he had just woken up.

 

“Dude, I’ve been trying to reach you for like two hours, what the fuck?” James said, overtly annoyed. “I’m gonna pick you up in like, fifteen minutes, so be ready.”

 

_ “Yup” _ .  _ Click.  _  James knew instantly that he wouldn’t be.

 

* * *

  
  


When James had gotten to Aleks’s, Aleks was barely awake. 

 

He had rolled out of bed at eight to walk and feed Mishka, but fell back asleep instantly after texting James. When he was called, the same thing happened. But when he woke up to the sound of his doorbell ringing over and over and someone banging on the door, Aleks was scared out of his mind. 

 

He opened the door to a gust of wind and James, standing with two Starbucks cups in hands. Aleks was barely in his pajamas, so he hesitated to open the door fully.

 

“I thought I told you I wasn’t coming in,” Aleks raised his eyebrows.

 

“And I thought you checked your text messages. I told you I could come and get you,” James smiled back, handing him one of the cups. Aleks looked at the label. Hot chocolate was one of his favorite things in the world on a cold morning, and for some reason, it tasted so much better today. 

 

“Hey man, thanks.” Aleks said, wrapping his hands around the cup for warmth. “How’d you know it was my favorite?”

 

“I’m your best friend, you really think I wouldn’t know that?” James chuckled and Aleks shrugged back in response. 

  
“I’m gonna go get ready, I’ll be right back.” Aleks closed the door. When he looked on the other side of the cup, his name was written in black sharpie with a heart. It was even spelled correctly; so it had to have been James’s doing. Aleks smiled again, filled up with warmness. 

**Author's Note:**

> [here](http://jameswilsun.tumblr.com) is my tumblr, if you want to follow/leave suggestions/talk novahd.


End file.
